Un bichito en la ventana
by Iremione
Summary: Otro song-fic, de otra canción de Amaral. Pero ahora es gracioso, y, aunque trataba de ser un D/Hr, es un H/Hr, como todos los míos... ¿Que tienen en comun Harry, Hermione, Malfoy y Snape? Ah....


Bueno, bueno...ahí va otro song-fic de otra canción de Amaral, solo que esta vez no se ni como se llama... en fin, que soy un desastre. Es mi cación favorita y ahora cada vez que la escucho miro para la ventana esperanzada.... leanla si quieren saber de que va, que bien cortita es. Vamos a ver ... a, si. Se lo dedico a Nailju, por ser mi primera ( y por el momento única) lectora de Gryffindor... ¡Gracias chica! Tu review me ha animado mucho... esta es para ti, ¿OK?  
  
  
  
*******  
  
UN BICHITO EN LA VENTANA  
  
-¿Crookshanks? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Vaya!....  
  
Hermione caminó hacia la ventana del espacioso cuarto, en cuyo alfeizar estaba el gato. Eran las tres de la mañana del primer dia del año, y afortunadamente sus compañeras todavía estaban de vacaciones. Le gustaba poder estudiar para los EXTASIS sin sus molestos gruñidos.  
  
***  
  
Nos conocimos aquí,  
  
tú me lanzaste hacia  
  
el centro de tu diana,  
  
de intenciones disfrazadas,  
  
y ahora va pagando mi alma  
  
de la noche a la mañana.  
  
***  
  
Cuando la chica vió la forma blanca del otro lado del cristal pensó que era Hedwig, pero viendo cómo Crokshanks le bufaba, y arañaba el cristal, comprendió que no podía ser la lechuza de Harry, porque a ella el gato no le bufaría, y porque aquel animal era mucho más pequeño. Al acercarse reconoció su forma, y, sorprendida, abrió la ventana, sospechando que el animal salvaje huiría. Pero fue Crookshanks quien saltó sobre ella para huir en la dirección opuesta.  
  
Sorprendida de que el otro animal no hubiese huido con el brusco movimiento, Hermione estiró la mano para cogerlo. Seguramente estaría herido. El animalito no se movió, se dejó capturar por las manos de la chica y ella lo examinó más detenidamente.  
  
No tenía heridas visibles, pero estaba vivo. A la luz del cuarto no era blanco, sino amarillo, pero un amarillo muy tenue, casi plateado. Tenía unas orejas grandes y puntiagudas, y unas membranosas alas, tan extrañas como el reto de su cuerpo.  
  
-Batman, ¿eh?- sonrió la chica.  
  
Entre sorprendida, admirada y asqueada, Hermione observó los ojos del bichito. Siempre había creído que estos animales eran ciegos, pero éste tenía unos grandes y brillentes ojos grises, que la miraban con una expresión cercana a la satisfacción. ***  
  
Fue como un beso de amor  
  
La mordedura en el cuello  
  
me quemaba, la condena comenzaba,  
  
por los siglos de los siglos  
  
de la noche a la mañana.  
  
Y no descanso de noche,  
  
Vuelvo a casa de mañana,  
  
Y mis amigos preguntan,  
  
Pero niña, que te pasa.  
  
***  
  
-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- preguntó un muy preocupado Harry a su muy cambiada mejor amiga, la mañana siguiente.  
  
-Sí, claro... ¿qué podría estar mal, Potter?  
  
Ron examinó de nuevo a hermione, parpadeando. Sí, era ella, tenía los mismos ojos, pero no parecía la misma persona.  
  
-¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de llamar Potter a Harry?  
  
-Por supuesto, Weasel (N/A: he, he, he...)  
  
Hermione arrastraba las palabras, y por una fracción de segundo Harry y Ron vieron una sonrisa torcida. Hermione se puso en pie bruscamente y cogió su mochila.  
  
-Me voy. Quiero llegar un poco antes a Pociones, tengo que ver a Severus.  
  
Harry y Ron dejaron caer las cucharas de la impresión, todavía con las bocas abiertas. ¿¡Severus!?  
  
***  
  
Nadie lo supo jamás  
  
Pero inyectaste el veneno  
  
De el que ama  
  
Y me hiciste tu exclava  
  
Y ahora va pagando mi alma  
  
De la noche a la mañana.  
  
***  
  
Harry y Ron vieron alejarse a su amiga totalmente sorprendidos. Su cuerpo se bamboleaba bajo el peso de los libros, pero no de la forma ruda de antes, sino elegantemente. Dirían que sensual si la mirasen como chicos, y no como hermanos preocupados. Su falda atraía la atención de todo el Gran Salón, pues se ondeaba peligrosamente con el movimiento de sus caderas. Su cabello castaño rizado brillaba y se sacudía como si tuviese vida propia. Su piel, habitualmente morena, estaba extrañamente pálida, como la de... la de...  
  
Ron y Harry salieron corriendo detrás de ella y la alcanzaron justo antes de entrar en el pasillo de las mazmorras. Allí se encontraron con Malfoy y su pandilla. Harry y Ron cogieron sus varitas, ya que últimamente Malfoy estaba mas plasta que nunca. Insultaba a Hermione continuamente.. y ya no le importaba meterse en problemas. Y ahora, con el nuevo aspecto de la chica... ¡quien sabe lo que podría ocurri!  
  
Malfoy le sonrió a Hermione.  
  
-¿Cómo estás hoy, Herms?  
  
Hermione miró a Draco. Draco examinó a Hermione de arriba abajo con una sonrisa extraña. Harry y Ron estaban demasiado sorprendidos para atacar al Slytherin.  
  
-Genial, Draco. ¿Me acompañas? Quiero ver a Severus.  
  
-Por supuesto, yo todavía tengo que decirle lo tuyo... ¿vais a venir?- preguntó el pálido muchacho, dándose la vuelta.  
  
-¿Con "eso"?- contestó Pansy, con una mirada de desprecio a Hermione- ¿vas a ir a clase con "eso"?  
  
Draco y Hermione le lanzaron sendas miradas heladas a la chica, que salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Luego siguieron caminando, dejando atrás a los otros cuatro muchachos.  
  
-¿Habeis visto eso?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-Sí... - musitó Vincent  
  
-... y aún no me lo creo- completaron Harry y Gregory a coro.  
  
***  
  
Todos los besos que doy  
  
Llevan tu nombre y tu marca  
  
Que de flor en flor pasa  
  
Malherida, enamorada.  
  
Y no descanso de noche  
  
Vuelvo a casa de mañana,  
  
Y mis amigos preguntan,  
  
Pero niña, qué te pasa.  
  
***  
  
Eran las seis de la mañana del 15 de Junio. Los exámenes habían terminado y (para variar) todos habían aprobado. Hermione tenía las mejores notas de los últimos 50 años (extraño, ¿verdad?) Apenas faltaban unos días para que los amigos dejasen Hogwarts para siempre, y, misteriosamente, Harry aún no había puesto en peligro a nadie. Claro que el chico tenía algo más importante en que pensar... Etaba sentado con la barbilla clavada en las rodillas, a oscuras, en la cama de Hermione. Por supuesto, la habitación estaba vacía, pues todas las chicas estaban de fiesta con sus novios, y Hermione... bueno, Harry no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar la chica.  
  
Habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que había hablado de verdad con ella, y ya no lo soportaba más.  
  
Necesitaba saber qué era lo que le pasaba, y por eso estaba ahora ahí.  
  
Hermione entró apresuradamente, y dejó caer la capa. Harry se incorporó bruscamente y la chica dejó escapar un grito ahogado.  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Severus? ¿Me he dejado algo de la poción?  
  
Harry alzó las cejas y se situó bajo un rayo de la luz mortecina que llegaba desde las cortinas cerradas.  
  
-¡Oh!, perdona, Potter... es que os paraceis mucho. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre algo?¿Algún problema? ¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Quiero hablar conmtigo.  
  
Hermione suspiró y se sentó en la cama.  
  
-¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
-Quiero saber qué ocurre contigo.  
  
-¿Conmigo?  
  
-Apenas comes nada. Desapareces todas las noches. Has tenido más novios en los últimos meses que todas las chicas de Hogwarts juntas... lo cual es comprensible... ¡mírate! Estás increíble, y tú no eras así.  
  
-¿No te gusta?  
  
-¡Claro que me gusta!, pero... ¡Dios!, hace meses que no nos hablas a mí o a Ron, que no sales fuera más que para los partidos o las clases. Estás siempre rodeada de Slytherins... ¡perdón! Si al menos fuese eso... ¡estás siempre con Malfoy! Hermione, quiero que vuelvas a ser tú.  
  
-Sigo siendo yo, con otro aspecto, pero soy yo, Potter.  
  
-¿¿¡¡Lo ves!!?? ¿Por qué me llamas Potter? ¿Porqué Crokshanks se ha instalado en mi cama? ¿Por qué huye cuando te ve a ti? ¿Por qué aquí nunca hay luz? ¿Por qué has dejado de ser mi dulce y pequeña Herms? Por qué ahora eres de... Malfoy y Snape.  
  
Hermione sonrió tristemente.  
  
-Yo no soy de ellos, Harry. Sigo siendo tu Herms, eso no lo podría cambiar nadie. Pero ellos me necesitan, no podían confiar en nadie más para compartir esta carga.  
  
-¿Qué carga? Yo tambien puedo ayudar, tú lo sabes.  
  
Hermione no contestó. Sólo sonrió. Harry observó su rostro, más perfecto que nunca, el cabello castaño que bordeaba sus facciones suaves. Sus ojos grandes, brillantes, perfilados y marrones. Sus mejillas suaves, sus labios rojos. Sus dientes blancos, perfectos, igua... no, no eran iguales. Pero ahora, no eran los incisivos los que destacaban.  
  
***  
  
Y no descanso de noche  
  
Vuelvo a casa de mañana  
  
Voy ahogando mi pena,  
  
De la noche a la mañana  
  
De la noche a la mañana....  
  
***  
  
Harry lo entendió y lo aceptó en los segundos que precedieron a la mordedura.  
  
-Eres una vampiro.  
  
-Te gustará, Harry. A mí me gusta. No tendrás que morder a nadie. Severus hace una poción que nos evita eso. Estamos bastante bien. Bueno, ellos están muy bien, yo no. Yo estaba triste, y ellos lo sabían. Saben que te necesito, soló querían que me lo pensase bien, y he decidido que es lo mejor, si tu quieres, claro.  
  
Harry sonrió afirmativamente, y la chica se inclinó sobre su cuello. Hermione sorbió dos gotas de líquido vital, y luego besó al muchacho en los labios, mientras éste se sumía en un sueño profundo. El sueño que precede a la vida inmortal.  
  
-Ahora estaremos siempre juntos, Harry. Si eres inmortal, Voldemort no podrá matarte, y nadie te separará de mi. Te ayuidaré a luchar. Los tres lo haremos. Ya lo verás, Harry. Ya lo verás... - Susurraba la muchacha, acariciando el revuelto cabello de su mejor amigo.  
  
****** FIN*****  
  
¿Gustó? ¿No? Bueno, para lo que quieran... click ahí abajo. 


End file.
